turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:United States Presidential Election, 1944 (Southern Victory)
In Birmo's AoT, Hitler and Stalin both learn which of their lieutenants eventually betray them and, predictably, order blood-soaked purges. (Though Himmler concealed his own desertion at the end of the war because he was the one who prepared the report for Hitler, and Beria concealed Stalin's daughter's defection to the US because he knew how deadly dangerous that level of Koba's fury would be. Naturally, both conducted purges of their own to make sure no one with knowledge of these events would live, except for themselves.) This is contrasted to FDR's reaction to the knowledge that Ike will end the Republican drought he started. Roosevelt just kind of makes fun of him. At a strategy session Eisenhower starts to interrupt and Roosevelt says "Shut up, you're not the President yet." Turtle Fan 05:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Stassen Picture If we're willing to commit to Stassen's identity enough to include a photo, we really should use his name instead of "Governor of Minnesota." Turtle Fan (talk) 15:25, October 26, 2014 (UTC) OTL Section This seems like it's gotten a little too long. I propose the following edits: "The historical 1944 election also featured Thomas Dewey as a presidential candidate and Harry Truman as a vice-presidential candidate, but on different tickets. Dewey emerged as the Republican Party's nominee from a crowded fieldthat also included John Bricker, who would become his running mate; General Douglas MacArthur; Senator Robert Taft; the previous Republican candidate, Wendell Willkie; and Harold Stassen, who launched his first presidential campaign this year; he would launch his final one in 1992, and he never did secure the Republican nomination. Truman joined incumbent Franklin D. Roosevelt, who ran for his party's nomination uncontested, on the Democratic ticket for an unprecedented fourth time. Truman replaced incumbent VP Henry Wallace at the insistence of more conservative elements in the Democratic Party, who were concerned about Roosevelt's health. The campaign was surprisingly vicious considering the unity which had been demonstrated across the political spectrum during World War II. Dewey-Bricker campaigned against the New Deal and called for economic deregulation as the war ended. They also accused Roosevelt of ties to both corrupt urban political machines (an accusation that was not entirely baseless) and communism, and accused Roosevelt's administration of rampant corruption. Roosevelt, seeking to dispel rumors of failing health, campaigned publicly and vigorously, and openly mocked Republican criticism.Despite Roosevelt's popularity, which was continually being buoyed by news of major battlefield victories such as Leyte Gulf, Dewey came closest of any of Roosevelt's four opponents to defeating him. He pulled within 7.5% of Roosevelt in the popular voteand had the satisfaction of winning in both Democratic candidates' hometowns: Hyde Park, New York and Independence, Missouri. Nonetheless, Roosevelt won 36 of the 48 states(including every southern state; as of 2012, he was the last Democrat to sweep that region). Roosevelt died on April 12, 1945 from a cerebral hemorrhage and Truman served most of the term. Truman ran for reelection in 1948 with Alben Barkley and Dewey was the Republican candidate once again, this time running with Earl Warren. Dewey would come even closer to defeating the far less popular Truman (close enough for the Chicago Tribune to run its infamous headline "Dewey Defeats Truman", which Harry Turtledove echoed in his version of the 1944 election), but he would lose that election as well.The Republicans' long Presidential drought would finally end in 1952 with the election of Dwight Eisenhower and Richard Nixon. [ Harold Stassen launched his first presidential campaign this year; he would launch his final one in 1992, and he never did secure the Republican nomination.]" This focuses more on the relevant points, and addresses the candidates where OTL and 191 meet. Thoughts? TR (talk) 20:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :I would further propose cutting everything after "Roosevelt won 36 of the 48 states." Turtle Fan (talk) 22:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC)